HERMANOS
by Mihara E
Summary: DRABBLE - "Ve tú. Cuando gritan Oharano, siempre es a ti a quien están llamando…" Etsugo no supo que decirle a su hermanito, solo asintió y corrió a responder el llamado de uno de los sempai del equipo.Oharano miró alrededor, buscando quien lo había llamado. Llegó junto al armario de herramientas y ya no vio a nadie cerca... hasta que una mano salió del armario y lo jaló dentro.


**(!) Disclaimer (!)**  
Nada me pertenece. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
Mi conocimiento de los personajes se reduce al anime (capitulo 15 inclusive) así que cualquier "error" es atribuible a mi ignorancia. Posible OC-ness? O sea, no tengo mucha práctica con sus personalidades, perdón.

 **(!) Notas de autor (!)**  
Esto se suponía que tendría entre 500 a 1000 palabras... PERO MI CAPACIDAD DE RESUMEN ES JODIDAMENTE NULA, ASI QUE POR ESO TIENEN UN DRABBLE DE MÁS #Sorry #NotSorry  
Si, Suwa a tenido dos o tal vez tres dialogos en lo que va del anime (ni idea si eso es diferente en el manga) pero aún así, se ganó a la diva en mi corazón.  
Esto es raro, creo que es la primera vez que escribo personajes tan jóvenes. Teniendo en cuenta que Suwa es un año mayor a Oharano y que en mi mente ellos fueron a la misma secundaria inferior, aquí Suwa esta en tercero (tiene 15) y Oharano esta en segundo (tiene 14). El hermano de Oharano, cuyo nombre y edad aún son un misterio para mi, está en primer año (con lo cual tiene 13). Como no sabemos (o al menos yo no sé) porqué el chico deja de jugar y Oharano se culpa de ello, pues claro que tenía que tomar eso de excusa para escribir algo rikholino (?)  
No tomen esto muy en serio. Son solo head!canons de alguien con mucho tiempo libre.  
Disfruten.

 **Drabble para la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook**

 **YUSAKU SUWA x ETSUGO OHARANO**

* * *

 **HERMANOS**

 **de Emiko Mihara**

* * *

 **—Ve tú. Cuando gritan** **Oharano, siempre es a ti a quien están llamando…**

Etsugo no supo que decirle a su hermanito, solo asintió y corrió a responder el llamado de uno de los senpai del equipo.

La práctica había terminado hacía no mucho y ya todos se estaban retirando del campo. Oharano miró alrededor, buscando quien lo había llamado. Llegó junto al armario de equipo para entrenamiento y ya no vio a nadie cerca... hasta que una mano salió del armario y lo jaló dentro.

Estaba oscuro: apenas podía distinguir una silueta en frente suyo. Quien fuera, lo sostenía contra la pared y las manos en sus hombros repentinamente subieron hasta sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para hablar y en cambio sus palabras fueron enmudecidas en su garganta por otros labios contra los suyos. Trató de pelear, de empujar a quien fuera que lo sometía de aquel modo, incluso trató de morderlo… pero un reflejo frente a sus ojos fue suficiente para que cualquier resistencia desapareciera de su ser. El beso se cortó con un jadeó de ambas partes: los labios quedaron separados meros centímetros, unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva.

 **—Suwa-senpai.**

La voz de Etsugo fue como un suspiro y el otro chico sonrió a pesar de que sabía que no llegaba a verlo. Las manos en el rostro del rubio se deslizaron hasta su cuello y dio un paso adelante para apretarlo entre el muro y su cuerpo.

 **—¿Qué me delató?** —preguntó en un susurró contra el oído de Oharano.

 **—Tus gafas... hay poca luz pero aún puedo ver el reflejo de los cristales.** —explicó solícito el rubio, delineando la mejilla del mayor, tocando las gafas con la yema de los dedos. Entrecerró apenas los ojos al sentir una de las manos ajenas bajar por su pecho, buscando el final de su camiseta.

 **—... deberíamos dejar de jugar así... no es como si alguien más fuera a cogerte por sorpresa, ¿no... Etsugo?**

El rubio se movió inconscientemente al oír su nombre, pero Suwa ya lo conocía demasiado bien. El mayor lo sostuvo contra el muro: una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cintura. Una de las piernas de Suwa se metió entre las de Oharano: el rose de piel fue instantáneo por culpa de los pantalones cortos. La espalda de Oharano se pegó más al muro, como si pudiera escapar del mutuo rose de sus muslos.

 **—Suwa... —** gimió repentinamente, tratando de alejarlo e incluso cerrando sus piernas, apretando la pierna ajena entre ellas. Suwa consiguió moverse lo suficiente para quedar más cerca, pecho contra pecho. Etsugo jadeó lento y sus manos en los hombros ajenos, empujando, volvieron a perder fuerza **—Yuu... —** murmuró aún más bajo que antes: eso fue suficiente para que el mayor sujetara una de sus muñecas para acercarse de nuevo y besarlo. Los besos entre ambos siempre eran rápidos. Los labios no se acariciaban: más bien se chocaban, se mordían, se devoraban con un hambre insaciable.

El pequeño armario pronto se sintió insoportablemente caliente. Las manos de ambos buscaron la ropa ajena y a medida que se descubrían, se tocaban y lamian. Las camisetas fueron historia y Suwa no perdió un minuto antes de besar el cuello y el hombro de Oharano, marcando un camino de mordidas que ya había trazado cien veces antes. A pesar de que el rubio aún tenía los pantalones cortos, era aún más excitante como el mayor metía sus manos bajo la tela, desde la rodilla y subiendo por el muslo, primero por fuera y luego la cara interna. Etsugo se estremeció y buscó sostenerse de algo, encontrando un mínimo apoyo en Suwa, y el resto en la pared del armario.

 **—¿Mmmh? ¿Qué es esto? —** preguntó el mayor de repente, quitando sus manos para llevarlas hasta el trasero de Oharano, delineándolo con las manos llenas hasta tirar de la cintura del pantalón para bajarlo **—No traes ropa interior... el gran genio ¿sin protección? Qué bueno que el capitán solo te hizo practicar tus patadas hoy, ¿no? Me preguntó quién le dio esa idea.**

En la posición que estaban, Suwa solo consiguió bajar la prenda lo suficiente para descubrir el trasero del rubio, que se removía en un intento de separarse, como si deseara escapar de las caricias que le daba. Contrario a aquella impresión inicial, Etsugo balbuceó el nombre ajeno en medio de un jadeo y casi de inmediato Suwa sujetó al rubio del muslo para levantarle la pierna y que quedara asida en su cintura.

 **—Por cosas como esta...** —murmuró, para luego tomar a Oharano de la mandíbula y besarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez el rubio se dejó llevar del todo y abrazó al mayor para que no se separara. De nuevo consiguieron un ritmo entre sus manos y sus besos, y las caderas de ambos comenzaron a rozarse por sobre la ropa que quedaba, que no duró mucho más. Simplemente no podían sacarse las manos de encima cuando comenzaban a tocarse de esa manera.

Suwa no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a masturbar al rubio, que jadeó, separándose del beso y echando la cabeza atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Fueron varios minutos de besos y mordidas en el cuello del menor, mientras la mano de Suwa se movía con mayor facilidad gracias al presemen que desprendía el miembro ajeno. Cuando lo creyó suficiente no necesito avisar antes de dirigir su mano entre los glúteos de Oharano y comenzar a acariciar su entrada con la yema de los dedos.

 **—No así... no- no así...** —jadeó el rubio, negando apenas con el rostro.

 **—¿Así? ¿Así cómo?** —preguntó el de lentes, molestándolo y sonriendo de lado, sintiendo como el rubio se tensaba contra su cuerpo, decidiéndose por distraerlo al masturbarlo de nuevo con su otra mano.

Apenas un par de minutos después Suwa estuvo seguro de que Oharano estaba perdido en la excitación: solo murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez. Al hacer presión con uno de sus dedos, pudo estar seguro de que Oharano lo deseaba: su entrada succionaba y no espero más de unos segundos antes de introducir su índice, lento pero seguro, hasta el final. Oharano se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Ese dedo comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, constante y al ritmo en que continuaba masturbándolo. Cuando supo que estaba más dilatado, quitó el índice para introducirlo junto a un segundo dedo y pocos minutos después, un tercero. Fue luego de este que las rodillas del rubio parecieron ceder y Suwa tuvo que dejar de masturbarlo para sostenerlo con su otro brazo, sin dejar de penetrarlo con sus dedos.

 **—No más- no- por fa- por favor...** —gimió desesperado el rubio. Suwa sentía los dedos y las uñas de Etsugo en sus hombros, rasguñando y sujetándose con desesperación. Le encantaba sentirlo desesperado de aquella manera: era casi como si el rubio se estuviera ahogando de alguna manera y se sostuviera de él por la vida misma que se le escapaba con cada respiración.

El mayor tuvo que apoyar mejor al rubio contra el muro, ya que sus propias piernas comenzaban a ceder ante la excitación. Las caderas de ambos estaban pegadas y sus miembros se rozaban uno con otro y contra sus estómagos marcados. Así de repente, Oharano suspiró y sus manos se dirigieron al rostro ajeno. Acarició la mejilla de Suwa y su otra mano levantó los lentes para quitárselos y dejarlos caer. El beso que compartieron en ese instante fue profundo, las lenguas de ambos rozándose entre dientes y jadeos por aire. Suwa empujó al otro, apretándolo más contra el muro y creyó oír que algo se caía y tronaba cerca: probablemente algún elemento colgado de la endeble pared no había sobrevivido el temblor provocado por el empujón. Los dedos de Suwa sintieron el estertor y como Oharano se cerró a su alrededor, por el orgasmo que lo había golpeado en medio del beso.

 **—Como siempre- te corriste tú solo...** —pareció quejarse, pero aún sin sus lentes, la luz era suficiente para ver el rostro del rubio: sonrojado y sudado, con el cabello pegado a la frente, sonriendo suavemente satisfecho... o tal vez no tanto.

 **—Sabes como me gusta...** —habló el rubio y bajo la pierna temblorosa de la cintura ajena para empujarlo lo suficientemente lejos. Suwa quitó sus dedos aun con la queja y le dio el espacio que necesitaba para girar sobre si y quedar de cara al muro. Quitado de cualquier pena, Oharano llevó una de sus manos hasta su trasero para así abrir sus glúteos y que lo viera mejor **—No me hagas esperar, Yuu~**

Suwa no esperó que se lo pidiera de nuevo. Apoyó ambas manos en los glúteos pálidos del otro, sosteniéndolos abiertos y se deslizó dentro casi sin dificultad alguna. Oharano gimió cuando su cadera chocó y tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en el muro, con los dedos abiertos, como si pudiera sostenerse mejor de aquella manera. El mayor retrocedió solo un poco antes de embestir de nuevo y por fin fue su turno de gemir: apenas dejó salir el nombre de Etsugo y volvió a retroceder. No salía demasiado porque, honestamente, el interior del rubio era caliente y húmedo, acogedor. Si por él fuera...

 **—Yuu... más- más...** —escuchó el gemido de Oharano y como el rubio hacía el esfuerzo de perder parte de su equilibrio para cogerlo de la muñeca y atraerlo más contra su cuerpo.

El pecho de Suwa quedó pegado a la espalda del rubio y aunque era un poco más difícil moverse así, se lo concedió, continuando profundo y lento por uno o dos minutos, hasta que sintió como Oharano guiaba su mano hasta su miembro.

 **—¿Lo necesitas? ¿Quieres correrte de nuevo, Etsugo?** —le habló al oído, pero no lo tocó como le pedía, sino todo lo contrario.

Cogió las manos del rubio y lo obligó a ponerlas de nuevo en la pared, manteniendo sus propias manos sobre ellas, empujando su cadera contra él, esta vez más rápido y no tan profundo. Una tortura para el mismo Suwa, pero sabía que era aún peor para Oharano, porque comenzó a negar con el rostro y casi lloriquear.

 **—Por favor- ¡Por favor!** —rogó repentinamente, moviendo también su cadera contra el otro, intentando que llegara más profundo o al menos en el ángulo correcto.

 **—Sabes lo que quiero, Etsugo...** —murmuró casi entre dientes y el rubio no esperó unos segundos más para complacerlo.

 **—Yuu, más- por favor... dentro...** —balbuceó entrecortado.

 **—¿Dentro qué?** —insistió el mayor y Oharano cogió aire antes de poder decirlo:

 **—Por favor...** —gimió más bajo y acabó susurrando **—Correte dentro...**

Suwa sonrió apenas y le dio lo que quería: de todas maneras, él también estaba demasiado cerca. Soltó las manos de Oharano y guió ambas a la entrepierna del rubio, masturbándolo y presionando sus testículos, no tardando mucho en llevarlo de nuevo al límite. Él mismo solo tuvo que moverse un poco más antes de hacer lo que quería: en parte se corrió dentro y salió lo suficientemente rápido para descargar el resto en los muslos y la espalda del rubio.

A pesar de que no solía ser muy suave mientras lo hacían, Suwa se tomó su tiempo para sostener a Oharano hasta que el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado para mantenerse en pie. Etsugo recuperó los lentes de Suwa y se los puso antes de comenzar a vestirse ambos. Se dieron un beso, largo y suave.

 **—Ve tú primero: todavía debe haber alguien en los vestidores.** —murmuró el mayor.

 **—Mi hermano nunca se va sin mí, senpai.** —respondió a su vez, dándose la vuelta para hacerle caso, pero se detuvo apenas dos pasos después, llamando la atención de Suwa.

 **—¿Qué pasa?**

 **—La puerta...** —murmuró el rubio y sintió un escalofrío al comprobar no solo que la puerta estaba mucho más abierta de como la habían dejado, sino que había un casco tirado justo frente a ella.

Alguien los había visto. ¿Cómo?

 **—Es tu casco.** —quiso aliviarlo Suwa, mostrándole la etiqueta con el apellido ajeno, pero el rubio negó enseguida. Él no había usado su casco esa tarde porque no había jugado ni entrenado cuerpo a cuerpo: él no pero... pero su hermano sí...


End file.
